Warrior Cats, sort of
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: It will soon be clear. Yeah right. What would you do if you are thrown into a world as a cat and then, just when you think you have friends and a home, they throw you out? Story much better then summery, I hope.
1. Disclaimer

**Me:** (to Zach) we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Say the disclaimer!

 **Zach:** Never!

 **Me:** Very well, unleash the puppies!

 **Olaf:** hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

 **Me:** what? Martin did you forget to lock the door again?

 **Martin:** oops.

 **Peter Pan:** hey, looky here. A talking snowman!

 **Me:** where did you come from?

 **Jessie:** Peter, fly back over here right this instant or I will not give you any ice cream.

 **Me:** Who are you?

 **Mowgli:** Duck!

 **Me:** (turns to look) that's not a duck. That's a… Shark!

 **Shark flies in the open sun roof and eats captain hook.**

 **Peter:** Looks like sharks like codfishes too!

 **Mowgli:** Elephant Stampede!

( **Everyone scrambles around knocking each other over.)**

 **Martin:** Wait a sec. There are no elephants!

 **Me:** Everyone out or you will get attacked by puppies!

 **Olaf:** I love puppies!

 **Me:** Okay, release the puppies!

 **Rabid wolf pups attack everyone**

 **Olaf:** I'm terrified of Puppies!

 **Me:** (walking away calmly.) I don't own anything but the idea for this story. Oh! And I own Eagle. Kitty is Tommiekittie's character from deviantart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Three Cats who Talk

Three cats were sitting on a rocky cliff. They were hiding from a bear, who stood on the cliff above. The cream colored she-cat with brown patches who was looking for an escape route was named Eaglefeather, the black she-cat with intense amber eyes who was ready to attack the bear was named Lionclaw, and the grey tom with dark stripes who was watching an ant was named Tigerblaze.

Eaglefeather sniffed the air once again. She smelled water, but couldn't find where it was. "Why don't we just attack old Baloo up there and then get off this cliff?" Lionclaw suggested. "It will surely kill us. Nothing can fight a bear." Eaglefeather explained. "Uh guys?" Tigerblaze mewed. "At least if we fight, I won't die of boredom." Lionclaw hissed. "Guys?" Tigerblaze called again.

"If we can climb down, we can escape with our lives." Eaglefeather mewed. "Guys?" Tigerblaze called louder. The two she-cats turned to face him. "What?" They asked in unison. "The bear is gone." Tigerblaze mewed, indicating the bare cliff above. "Why didn't you say so?" Lionclaw asked. Tigerblaze shrugged.

The three cats scrammbled up, forgetting thier argument, and started down the stone cliffs. The bear had left, but its scent still hung in the air. Eaglefeather caught a whif of mouse scent and started tracking it. Lionclaw eyed a hare, and Tigerblaze pounced on a pigeon.

After lunch, the trio continued down the stony cliffs. You wouldn't believe me if I told you that these cats used to be humans and they were friends, but it's true. Eaglefeather used to be Eagle, Lionclaw used to be Kitty, and Tigerblaze used to be Aquarius.

They accidently fell through a portal into the Warrior world and turned into cats. They stayed with Thunderclan for awhile until Starclan sent them elsewhere. Long story short, the trio got lost and are still searching for either a portal to the human world or the clan they called home.

Back to the story, the three friends climbed down the mountain and entered a dense forest. An orange tom with a yellow tipped tail, ears, and paws ran up to greet them. "Eaglefeather! Did you find the clans or a portal?" The tom asked. "No, but we did find out a bear lives up there and he doesn't like cats." Eaglefeather explained. The small tom frowned, but then perked up again. "I found the perfect place for a densite. It's this way." He explained, and then led the way through the forest excitedly.

By the way, the small tom's name was Sharkpaw, and he was Eaglefeather's brother. His name when he was a human was Sharky. Anyway, they continued through the forest till they came to an extremely large tree. The roots reached far into the Earth, and its branches reached far into the heavens. A section of roots curved up out of the ground creating a cat sized cave that was warm and cozy. "Well Sharkpaw, I have to admit that this place looks okay." Eaglefeather mewed.

Sharkpaw beamed and then they continued into the cave of roots. A layer of moss was on the floor and the tired cats curled up to sleep. "Ow! Tigerblaze, keep your claw out of my eye." Sharkpaw hissed. And then all was quite as they fell asleep.


End file.
